Trial of a Death Eater
by Just Silver
Summary: Bad title. Working rating. This is a post in response to jennifer's fic challenge. A death eater is on trial and Harry's called as a witness. Will their past effect his judgement?
1. The Trial

A/N: This fic is in response to a challenge posted by Jennifer. The conditions are that there has to be a beautiful and psycho new girl, Harry has to love her, she has to kill someone, and she has to hate 'Mione.   
  
I have not forgotten about "Love and Darkness." I am thinking about a sequel to "Swan." I am considering the possiblity of a sequel to "Thoughts While Wandering."  
  
Yeah, I know I should have sent this to my betas, but I didn't! Send me some feedback and let me know if I should continue, dears.  
  
Warning: For fans of my other works, this story is NOT slash. So consider yourselves warned. Hehe!  
  
***  
  
She sat in the middle of a room full of stern witches and wizards. At first their faces were like stone, but when they saw her distress, their eyes softened. Elizabeth Malfoy's famous composure was gone. Her dignified elegance was quite removed leaving in its place a desperate, tender beauty. Ironic, that was. Her auburn hair had come loose of its elegant knot and tumbled past her shoulders. Her normally manicured nails were bitten to the quick. Tears streaked her face. Tears of anger and hate, which were mistaken for tears of regret by her audience.  
  
Cornelius Fudge spoke. "Elizabeth Malfoy, you are charged with two uses of an Unforgiveable Curse, one resulting in the death of Ronald Weasley, the other resulting in the madness of Hermione Granger. How do you plead?"  
"I don't remember," she sobbed.  
"What do you mean you don't remember?" Fudge asked. She raised her head.  
"I don't. It's all so unclear, like a dream."  
"It was no dream, Mrs. Malfoy." She buried her face in her hands.  
  
She now had a complete picture of her jury. She saw several faces she recognised, including Harry Potter. What was he doing here? She had broken his heart long ago, shattering it like glass and grinding the shards to dust beneath her heel. She could feel his eyes on her. *Old habits die hard,* she thought. She managed to look very timid as she raised her head one more time. Her eyes caught his. She almost laughed. She read in his eyes sympathy, misery, and love. She smiled imperceptibly, behind her hands. Surely he couldn't be foolish enough to love her still?   
  
***  
  
^_^ Comments? GO or NO? I know this is short, but I want to know if people are interested before I continue. I'll be waiting...  
  
Luv ya!   
  
J. Silver 


	2. A Letter

A/N: Yay! All my lovely reviews said GO! So I'm going. This fic will alternate between the present and the past. In the first chapter, I would venture that Harry and Elizabeth are in their mid-to-late-twenties. Elizabeth's supposed to be psycho, but she might end up just plain evil. *sigh* nothing ever goes according to plan, does it Maris?  
  
***  
~Past~  
  
It all started with a letter. It always started with a letter. In the past the letter had been scrawled in a boy's handwriting, addressees to Faith Maxwell and signed Tom Riddle. Now it was covered with an elegant, curving hand addressed to Madeline Maxwell and signed Lucius Malfoy. Elizabeth eyed the letter with curiosity. It's not often that vampires receive letters. There hadn't been any letters since Elizabeth's acceptance letter to Hogwarts. The letter before that had been dated back 15 years, written in the same hand, announcing the death of Elizabeth's parents at the hands of aurors.   
  
Her grandmother opened the letter and read it eagerly. When she was finished, there was a gleam in her eye. There was always a gleam in her eye, but this one was different. Instead of a supernatural sheen, it was a glow of delight and expectation. She handed the letter to her granddaughter.   
  
"Madeline,  
It has been a long time, but I doubt you have forgotten our mutual ally in the fight to keep things as they should be. He has asked to see her- the child of Faith and Martin. We have much to talk about. Don't you think it's time Elizabeth went to school? I'd also like to discuss an alliance of a more personal nature..."  
  
The letter continued, but Elizabeth didn't read any further. She looked up at her grandmother, confused. Her grandmother swept back her curtain of black hair and her deceptively young face lit up with a smile. "The time has come, child."  
"But, Maddie, what is he talking about?"  
"Him. Him! My child, you must remember him. Think! He gave you your dolly." Elizabeth thought about her doll. She coddled it for years, a frightful thing with a pretty face, red eyes that glowed like hot coals and a tattoo upon her arm, the same tattoo her parents had. His mark.  
  
"You don't mean Lord Voldemort?" she gasped.  
"Yes, my dear."  
"But what could Lord Voldemort want with me? I've never been to school. I don't know anything about the wizarding world," Elizabeth protested. It was true. She had spent most of her life living in the countryside.  
"Lisbeth, you know more about magic than those ninnies at Hogwarts! Haven't I always taught you the old spells, the old potions?"  
"Yes, but, Maddie, this personal alliance-"  
"An alliance between families," Madeline replied. She laughed at Elizabeth's confusion. "You'll see soon enough. Go get your cloak. We'll leave immediately."  
  
***   
Okay. How is it so far? Be a dear: review and tell me. Please?  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  



	3. Lucius

A/N: I know it's been awhile, but thank you to my wonderful beta Bella and all of you who reviewed!  
  
***  
Lucius Malfoy entered the room like a shadow- fluidly and soundlessly. Elizabeth ran her eyes languidly over him, completely at ease to all appearances. She took it all in- fine blonde hair, the pale and flawless skin, storm-grey eyes, lips curved in a soft smile. He radiated a soft scent and a heat that made her pleasantly dizzy. *Focus,* she told herself. She continued examining him. He was not wearing wizard robes, which Elizabeth knew was unusual, but she had never worn robes, disdaining them in favor of the slightly gothic gowns her grandmother wore.   
  
He stared in astonishment at this girl who wasn't even intimidated by him. He quickly got over it and took a closer look at the person he had to make two bargains with. She had gorgeous auburn hair like her father and bewitching blue eyes- a family trait it would appear. Her pretty face had a hard look about it that he liked. The gown she wore hugged her body tightly, flaring out at the hips, showing the curves in her body.   
  
Madelaine left them alone, which was fine with Elizabeth. She had privately decided that she could eat Lucius with a spoon, figuratively and literally. So what if he was a Voldemort supporter? The whole matter didn't concern her. she could care less if blood was spilt- as long as the drops weren't wasted.  
  
He knew it, knew her weakness for blood. Faith had been the same way. with the vampire blood running throught her veins, how could Elizabeth not feel the same thirst? He knew that as they spoke, she was staring at the veins in his neck, wonderng what he would taste like. He took a small dagger from his desk and slashed a line across his palm, blood sparkling like jewels. He held it out to her, other hand entangling itself in her hair as he drew her closer. He shivered as her tongue flicked across his palm. He let her continue for a moment then drew back. She sat back in her chair, face unchanged.  
  
He laughed softly. He liked her. "You'll make a fine adition to our group, my pretty."  
"Who said I wanted to join?"  
"You are, aren't you?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Blood will be spilled, mon cher."  
"Will it?" she asked indifferently.  
"It is a war."  
"A *wizard* war," she pointed out.  
"War is war, and if you want it, blood will flow."  
"Mud blood," she scoffed.  
"Not all of it," he said suggestively. Her eyes travelled to his neck. "Yes, mine if you want it."  
"And what do you get out of this?"   
  
He smiled and licked his lips.  
***  
All I have to say is: review and flame if you really want to.  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver 


	4. Bow

A/N: It's been awhile, dears.  
  
Many, many thanks to my wonderful Beta Bella. If this story continues at all, it is because she likes it.   
  
Thank you Rehanna and Becca for your kind reviews as well.  
  
***  
"Bow," Lord Voldemort commanded. Elizabeth ran her eye over the man, for lack of a better word, before her.  
"No," she said quietly. Lucius was startled. Madeline stifled a mad giggle.  
"I am your master."  
"I have taken no vows. You are not my master yet," she said respectfully.  
"You do not fear me, little girl?"  
"No."  
"I will teach you to fear me."  
"You will find me an apt pupil in all things but that." Amusement shone in Lord Voldemort's red eyes.  
"Your parents knew nothing of fear either." He was lost in thought for a moment, contemplating Elizabeth. "You know the arts?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"Lucius, bring Wormtail." Lucius bowed and exited. Voldemort took Elizabeth's chin and titled her head up. Their eyes met. She held his gaze steadily. He smiled.  
"Yes, you are their child. I can see it. The cunning, the ruthlessness, the brazenness, the bloodlust." She almost smiled.   
  
Lucius reentered, bringing a very unhappy looking Wormtail. "Wormtail. Come closer."  
"My lord," Pettigrew replied in a quaking voice. The poor man trembled as he moved closer, head humbly bowed.  
"You have been a great help."  
"Thank you, my lord."  
"However, you've outlived your usefulness. Elizabeth, kill him." She almost didn't do it out of sheer perverseness. She stepped forward.  
"Before, I kill you," she whispered in his ear, "would you like to know my name?"  
"Archer!" he gurgled as her hand massaged his throat. Archer. That had been her father's name.   
"Wrong," she said. She tapped him with her wand and muttered something. She stepped back. His body crumpled and hit the floor with a dull thud. Madeline squealed with delight and Lucius stared openmouthed.  
"A poisoning charm," Lord Voldemort said. "Clever girl. But why didn't you drink from him?"  
"Coward's blood. It doesn't taste right."  
"Yes, well the killing of Wormtail was pointless. Does that bother you?"  
"Should it?" she inquired. Lord Voldemort smiled.  
"Yes, you are their child- a killer."  
***  
Next Chapter: I don't know. Maybe Elizabeth will finally meet Harry. Review!  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver 


	5. Perfect

A/N: Hi! It's been a while!   
  
Warnings: SLASH mention. If you have a problem with that...well, I don't know what to tell you.  
  
Thanks to Rehanna, Dewi, and Bella for all her wonderful help!  
  
***  
Elizabeth and Draco were in the library reading an old spellbook. Elizabeth lay on her stomach, chin propped in her hands, reading outloud. Draco sat across from her, legs crossed, listening to the sound of her voice, which was actually quite pleasant. It had been Narcissa's idea to have Elizabeth as a houseguest. She took quite an interest in her. Draco didn't mind having her around. Neither did his father, for that matter.   
  
"Do you like my father?" Draco asked suddenly.  
"We get along quite nicely," Elizabeth answered. Draco smiled to himself at the way she answered the question. She told him just enough. Nothing to raise suspicion. He had to commend his father on his taste in brides. Elizabeth was pretty, charming, well-mannered, ruthless, ambituous, and capable of great tact and diplomacy, not to mention her family was quite old, wealthy, and on their side. Perfect.   
"That's not what I meant."  
"What did you mean?" she asked, looking up.  
"Do you have a personal interest in my father?" he inquired, brushing hair out of his eyes. She loked back at the book.  
"Naturally. He is to be my father-in-law," she replied, turning the page. Evasive, his fiance was.  
"No, my dear. Are you having an affair with my father?" Draco asked. Her eyes went wide. "I saw you two kissing last night. Right over there," he added, eyes sarkling with amusement. She didn't answer. "It's fine if you are. It's your body. You can do what or whom ever you want with it. I don't care."  
"You don't?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No. You're not my type."  
"What's wrong? Too female for you?" she asked. Draco laughed.  
"Well-spotted. But look-"  
"I'll give you all the heirs you need, and we agree to keep our relationship... open?" she said, choosing her words carefully.  
"I was just about to say the same thing. You know, we could be a great team, you and I."  
"The best," she agreed. He smiled. Perfect.  
  
***  
  
And that, dears, is Elizabeth's connection to the Malfoy family. Review!  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver 


	6. Narcissa

A/N: Sorry it took so long. This chapter has been written for a while, but I kept forgetting to post it.  
  
Thank you Courteney, Aleinor Elaine, Rubicon, LunarBard, and Rehanna.   
  
***  
  
"Nervous?" Lucius asked, kissing Elizabeth's earlobe.  
"Why would I be nervous?" she murmured.  
"You start school soon."  
"What do I have to be nervous about?" she asked. Lucius laughed.  
"You are incredible. Does nothing ruffle you?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.   
"Just you," she replied. Lucius smiled and kissed her softly.   
"Madeline will be here in a few hours."  
"I should pack," she sighed, rising.  
"You should get dressed."  
"But of course." She pulled on her dress and made for the door.  
"Narcissa wanted a word with you before you left," Lucius called. Elizabeth exited without a word.  
  
She found Narcissa tending her garden. Besides Draco, her rose bushes were her pride and joy. "Georgeous," Elizabeth remarked, burying her nose in one creamy blossom. Narcissa turned and beamed at her.  
"Aren't they?" she agreed wistfully. She went back to her weeding, humming to herself. Elizabeth watched her curiously. Narcissa was a strange woman. In public she could be so cold and forbidding, yet at home she was warm and charming. She was so proud of her house and status and here she was sweating like mad, digging in the dirt and loving it. She reminded Elizabeth of a two year-old sent out to play with a silver spoon. Narcissa put down her trowel and stood. Her face blanched and her eyes closed briefly.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just the heat. Join me for a nice cool drink?"  
"Certainly."  
  
Narcissa led her to a little wrought-iron table with a pitcher, a platter of biscuits, and two tumblers. Obviously, Elizabeth had been expected. Narcissa poured the drinks and handed her one. Elizabeth tasted it. It was lemonade. She despised lemonade. It burned her throat and it was never sweet enough for her, but she said nothing and sipped it politely.   
  
"Maddie is arriving tonight, is she not?" Narcisa asked. Elizabeth almost choked on her lemonade in surprise upon hearing Narcissa refer to her grandmother that way.  
"Yes," she replied, painfully swallowing.  
"I wish you could stay longer."  
"So do I, but I really need to go shopping for school supplies and I have to take some exams at Hogwarts to determine my placement."  
"Let me take you shopping," Narcissa said eagerly.  
"What?" Elizabeth cried, feeling that lemonade would be the death of her as she choked a second time.  
"Please, I would so like to do it. I've never had a daughter to shop for- until now and I do want to spend more time with you," Narcissa pleaded. There was such a look of genuine joy at the mere idea of going shopping with Elizabeth in Narcissa's eyes. "I never had a daughter...until now." The words stuck in Elizabeth's head and for a moment she felt sorry for this woman and ashamed of what she had done. But that moment quickly passed. She smiled.  
"I'll ask Maddie to let me stay longer," she promised. Narcissa positively glowed.   
  
***  
Lalala...so...comments? suggestions? Review!  
  
love,   
J. Silver 


End file.
